


Forgotten Blessings

by thegiftoftime



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Pining, appreciation, art fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegiftoftime/pseuds/thegiftoftime
Summary: Crowley taking a moment to appreciate his dear friend and angel Aziraphale. How did Aziraphale not realize just how he glowed?orCrowley witnessing what a blessing Aziraphale is and how beautiful his halo is.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 43





	Forgotten Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a piece of artwork. JZeten from Tumblr's picture of Crowley staring from a distance at the halo of Aziraphale is remarkably beautiful. 
> 
> https://jzeten.tumblr.com/post/187149558672/light-within-id-just-like-to-say?fbclid=IwAR1cSOzK5HRHQR6Ji0ooOa4ylyV7MEMV0I2nkz8jSGHkkBGiDIMAFFsB-jw

As hard as it was to believe, at times, Crowley would forget that Aziraphale was an actual angel. Perhaps it was the fact that Crowley had long since fallen and didn’t quite remember what it was like to be one or maybe it was their cooky relationship that Crowley forgot it. 

  
  


When Aziraphale wasn’t looking, he was the most heavenly. When he was around Crowley, they had their own relationship, but when he was by himself or going along with his life as if no one was watching, Crowley caught the subtle differences. 

It absolutely astounded him what Aziraphale was capable of. Of course, he was an angel and that made him a bit above a human’s natural ability to be ‘good’. But angel or not, Aziraphale was like no other and he continued to surprise Crowley.

Even with Aziraphale’s easily transparent doubts, he was devoted to goodness, even if it wasn't a textbook definition. 

Considering their strange development of job, relationship, and interaction with Earth, Crowley almost forgot that Aziraphale was an angel. He fell into Earthly delights and temptations just as a human would. He loved his books, his shop, his food. These were all things that humans should be focusing on when being distracted if that made sense. 

Aziraphale was unconsciously enveloped in these things, however. He leafed through books with careful care and devoutness. His fingers skimmed the pages and words with love and affection; an enrapturedness that Crowley wondered would ever come towards him. But did he really want to be looked at like some temptation of Earth? Wasn’t he more than that? Of course, he was. 

  
  


Aziraphale had a light within that was shown at the strangest of times. His luminescent halo radiated soft lights and had Crowley enraptured. Crowley was always reminded that Aziraphale was truly above all at the strangest of times; that included the other angels. If a demon could see the faint glow of a halo simmering unbeknownst to the angel themselves, they must have been something special.

Aziraphale was certainly that.

Even angels didn’t hear much from God. He knew that as much as Gabriel and Michael played the high-road card, they heard just as much as a demon would about the ineffable plan. That also meant that as much as Michael and Gabriel treated Aziraphale as an underling and a putz, Aziraphale could have been doing better in God’s many eyes than even they were; who was to say? 

  
  


As much as Crowley secretly longed to be in God’s good graces, he didn’t care about what others thought about this certain angel. He was the one who spent more time with him even than the next principality. He got to see him in an unbiased light as a demon.

And he was quite lovely, as it turned out. 

He had a glow about him that no other entity ever had. Of course, an angel may have a halo, but not like Aziraphale’s. Even in the shadow did it glow and emanate light and comfort that even a demon could find love and comfort in. 

Aziraphale was not only an angel but Crowley’s friend first and foremost. And so when the angel did something so mind-bogglingly angelic and pure, it shook the demon’s world in a way that he could only watch in pure amazement. 

Demons and Angels were hereditary enemies but many of the oldest demons were once angels, just like Crowley had been. He at one time knew what it was like to have the light of God shining on your face in favor. One of the punishments of being a demon was having that feeling of contentment ripped away and then only allowed to constantly reminisce of what it would feel like to feel it again. Over time, you’d constantly question yourself as to what you were reminiscing was actually what it was. After 6,000 years, Crowley had to admit that it was difficult to remember. It was painful to know that he could have possibly looked even near as beautiful as Aziraphale does when he doesn’t even know someone is watching. 

The angel had flaws, and that was what gave the demon hope. Everyone struggled, even the most perfect angel he had encountered did. Some demons gave up the chance and cursed even the idea of ethereal light. Having been as much as a rebel as he was, Crowley was secretly thankful that he had the opportunity to witness one from time to time outside of direct conflict of sides. 

  
  


Even if Aziraphale doubted himself at times and couldn't see it himself, God’s love of him was there. It was in his eyes, in his laugh, his unruly curls, his unfashionable clothes… and his subtle halo that comforted and terrified Crowley all the same when he was able to see it settled comfortably around his friend’s head.

Demons were supposed to be the ones that people cowered from, but in moments like these, Crowley understood why angels said, 

“Be not afraid”

He was terrified of what Aziraphale could do if he only realized what he was capable of. While blissfully unaware, Aziraphale rocked boats and even caused a wiley demon to contemplate his place in the universe..

  
  


He was truly ineffable and Crowley was ever thankful that he saw a side of the angel that even the angel himself would never see. He was selfish this way, but he was a demon, after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I whipped it out in a rush of inspiration.


End file.
